Jatherine one-shots
by bluewolfsky
Summary: Just a few lambcuddles. Some fluff, some angst.
1. Chapter 1

He's late. He is late. 7 he said! 7 me as-…. What if something happened? He is always on time. No… no. everything is okay. Breath Katherine, one of the boys probably roped him into something. I will wait ten more minutes. We were supposed to go to medda's to watch her new show. Jack painted the backdrops for her and he wanted to keep it a surprise for me. The shows nearly half way through now.

Five more minutes. That boy is going to be sorry he missed this date. Wait till I get my hands on him. He's a dead man walking. Whatever his excuse is, he is going to want to find a new one. Oh boy, is he going to make it up to me! I may be his ace but when I get to him that boys going to wish he had gone to sante fe

Times up! That's it jack, you've pushed me too far. I'm going down to the lodge to see what's so terribly important that he missed our date.

Hess been staying late working on his caricatures for the world and spending more time with the boys. If he doesn't want to be with me, fine! But he could at least show me some respect. He Is supposed to love me. he's supposed to be my cowboy. I know he's got a lot going on but he can't ignore me.

The late-night city was foggy tonight. I shivered as I made my way across the cobblestone pavements to the newsies lodge. The cold air calmed my fuming anger. He was so great when we first started going out. He'd get one of the boys to drop flowers if he couldn't make it. He'd always be on time, early even. of course, I didn't care about the material things he couldn't afford, I only wanted him and the effort and love he put into us. Now I don't know where he is. He's become distant towards me. I don't know what's going with him anymore.

I reached the newsies lodge and saw race outside the door. He stood up straight blocking the door as I tried to go inside. "race? Let me through, I need to tear jack a new backside!"

"uh sorry Katherine. jack said you're not allowed in. newsies official business" he said, trying to sound tough but I could see right through it. "official business!? Let me through now!" I said as I pushed him aside and walked in.

"JACK KELLY! SHOW YOURSELF RIGHT NOW!" I shouted as I ascended the stairs. The boys all cowered as stormed through. When I got to the top of the stairs, I saw a group of them in the bathroom.

"where's jack?" I said softly, trying to play innocent. The boys all turned around, making a barrier between me and jack. "jack? Hmm I don't know… haven't seen 'I'm all day. How 'bout you crutch?" said Romeo with a high-pitched voice, indicating he was lying.

Crutches head immediately went down. "yeah crutches, did you see him?" I said innocently again. He shook his head while still looking down. Gosh, am I really that terrifying?

"you sure?" he shook his head again. "well then you all wouldn't mind showing me just what you're hiding?" they didn't move a muscle.

"NOW!" I shouted and they all broke apart revealing a bloodied jack. "omg what happened?" I said all my anger suddenly gone. "oh, nothing ace" said jack holding a cloth to his nose. "because he's an idiot" said Davie, cleaning jacks bruised hands.

"I didn't know that idiocy caused people to just start spontaneously bleeding from the nose!"

"I think it's a new phenomenon" said jack laughing. "not funny jack. What happened?" I asked cupping my hands around his face to further inspect his injuries. His nose was busted and his eye was swollen shut. "Look ace there's something I 'ave to tell ya" he said while taking my hands in his bruised ones.

"The delancy brothers 'ave been causing the boys some trouble. They've been stealing from and beating the younger ones. We've been trying to stop it for a while now but the delancys 'ave got more fellas joining 'em. I tried to stop em from beating some of brooklyns boys but they was too many of 'em"

"Oh jack" I completely understood now. He didn't tell me cause he knew I'd join in with the help and he didn't want me getting hurt.

"I'm sorry I missed our date" he apologised then kissed my hand. Even this simple gesture was enough to make my stomach flutter with butterflies. "I'm just glad you're safe" I raised his head and gently kissed him in case I hurt him. Might not be the date night I wanted but I'm just happy to be with him.


	2. Storm

Under the warm floral covers, lay Katherine plumber. She was dead to the world asleep, in her own dreamland. Outside a storm was brewing.

suddenly, she heard knocking at her window. Too tired to even open an eye, she let sleep over take her again.

The knocking got a louder again and she was forced to wake up and check what it was. Who in they're goddamn mind would be at her bloody window on a night like this. Getting out of her warm bed, to the cold floor really made her mood worse. She couldn't wait to give whoever was at her window a piece of her mind.

Her anger suddenly vanished at the sight of jack Kelly, soaked to the bone with a terrified look on his face outside her window.

"Jack, you're soaked! Get in her quick!" He climbed in through the window, shivering as water droplets fell from his hair.

"Sorry ace, t-the s-s-storm. I-I-I don't l-l-like 'em" she suddenly remembered him telling her of his fear for storms.

"Oh jacky, take off those wet clothes before you catch your death and dry off and get into bed with me" she handed him a towel and some clothes he had left at hers.

He changed in the dark corner and she settled his side of the bed. "Thanks ace, sorry for waking ya so late, I was worried bout ya" he said as he took her hand while walking towards the bed.

"You want to talk about it?" They both climbed into bed and snuggled up, trying to get warm. "When I was in the refuge, the nights were the worst. Ya'd hear boys crying from pain and starvation. We was all lonely." Katherine squeezed his hand for encouragement.

"One night, this kid Louis stole from the kitchen. He was starving and couldn't help it. Snyder found out. He grabbed the kid by the legs and dragged him out. A storm has already been brewing that day, and everything there was thunder, I heard him scream. It went on all night. He just kept on screaming." Jacks voice was growing strained and hoarse as though he was trying not to cry.

"Next morning... he was dead. Snyder didn't even care!" He couldn't stop the tears now and Katherine held him tight, almost as if she was trying to keep him from falling apart. "It's okay, everything's okay now"

"I had to make sure you was alright ace. I don't know what I'd do if-"

"Hey, nothing happened and nothing will happen jack. The refugee is done, those days are done. I'm safe, the boys are safe, you're safe. Try to sleep jack" she said while kissing his forehead.

He buried his head into her shoulder and they held each other tight as the storm outside raged on.

 **Thank you for reading. Please send me prompt requests!**


	3. Stupid

"Why won't it... GRR JUST GET IN THE DAMN THING!" she grumbled as she struggled to get the paper into the typewriter

"For flips-... COME ON ALREADY!" she was getting pretty annoyed now and I couldn't help but chuckle at her and her brows furrowed in concentration.

I've noticed that when she really focuses on something, she bites her lip. Her hands fiddled with the knobs on the side of the typewriter, furiously turning them.

"JACK! I need help this stupid thing... won't bloody work!" I wanted to help, really I did... but she was just so beautiful with her hair falling in front of her eyes, as she angrily pushed it behind her ears.

I chuckled at her helpless attempts of getting the paper in. With her 12th try the paper went in, but the wrong way. It got jammed in it.

"THATS IT IVE HAD IT! I will just write it by hand and have them deal with it" she was mostly ranting to herself rather than to me.

She hit the typewriter angrily but hurting her finger in the process. "Oh my days!" I laughed at her frustration and she angrily turned to me.

"Jack Kelly? What would be so funny? I'd like to see you try and get this darn thing to work!"

"Alright ace, is that a challenge?" I wriggled my eyes brows to make her even more furious. She nodded with a smirk on her face.

I slowly got up of the couch with a cheeky smile plastered on my face. Walking confidently towards the type writer, and whistling happy tune made her temper rise even more.

When I reached her desk, I made a mock question face, putting my hand to my head as if In thought. I heard her snigger as though I couldn't do it.

I quickly saw the problem and turned the knob slowly, releasing the paper.

I turned to Katherine giving her a wink and grabbed another sheet. Lining it up with the holder, I put it in place. I then moved the ribbon which was blocking the paper from going through and turned the knob letting the paper fall through into place.

I looked up as her smirk dropped. I stuck my tongue out at her and she looked at me in disbelief. I then kissed her before she blew her temper. She seemed to ease into the kiss a bit but then quickly pushed me away.

"WHY DIDNT YOU JUST TELL ME IT WAS THE RIBBON?!" She shouted angrily. I laughed, "because you were so beautiful when you was stuggling" and I kissed her once again.


End file.
